Why writer's block is bad for your health
by Spirit-Hannah
Summary: Properly titled why writers block is bad for your (and other peoples) health. This is basically a co-written crossover involving anything we feel like throwing in. Authors are Aria-hannah and Spirit-McFly.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to whoever they belong to. The full list of  
credits will be posted after the final chapter.  
**Why Writer's block is bad for your (and other people's) health   
By Spirit and Aria-hannah/Cheshire Cat and Fifi the Poodle  
  
__****Chapter 1: Into the Rabbit's Hole  
**** By Aria-hannah/Cheshire Cat   
**Usually it was much more interesting then this. But today not much was happening as only Spirit and Cheshire Cat were in the office and they both had writer's block. Cheshire lounged lazily in her seat at the computer, her feet propped up next to the keyboard. She was so bored. She hadn't written anything in quite a while. As the queen of chaos and confusion Cheshire should have been able to come up with something interesting to do but she was drawing a complete blank at the moment. Finally having had enough of just sitting at the computer waiting for a plot bunny to bite her and got up to go over to the office's kitchen.   
"Hey Spirit, I'm gonna get something to eat n drink. Want anythin'?" She asked as she passed the dark haired Italian witch. She sat spread out on her swirly chair, the chair carefully against the wall while she swayed a small purple crystal in front of her eyes. Her long hair hung loosely down her back, recently tipped blonde, and on her pierced ears hung two simple silver loops, almost giving her the appearance of a gypsy. She looked to her friend as she spoke; the characteristic super natural gleam in her dark brown eyes seemed to flicker.  
"Yeah, sure, I'll have a Diet Coke and a Muffin."  
"Kay." Said Cheshire wandering into the kitchen and grabbing said items from the fridge and cupboard as well as a Mountain Dew and a large butter- choc-chip cookie for herself.  
"Here ya go." she said, dumping Spirit's food on Spirit's polished wooden desk. Although neat, the desk was packed, and you would be hard placed to find any spare room. Spread across the smooth surface were an assortment of odd items, most branded with the Wiccan pentacle. A deck of Tarot cards sat at the corner, in an antique wooden case. A small dagger, carefully concealed in its sheath, lay near them. At the four points of her desk which pointed North, East, South and West she had carefully painted a monument to the four Elements: at North there was a beautiful tree alive with fruit and leaves; at East there was a sun and clouds; South had a fire- breathing dragon, and West, naturally, had a picture of the sea. On top of a large stack of paper there was a symbol of Spirit's other passion – the small figure of a blue Fender. It didn't really go with the rest of the desk, but that's Spirit. On top of her blue and white computer perched a small figurine of the Prince of Mirkwood himself. He stood in a warrior stance, legs apart, bow drawn and a steely, intense gaze. Presently, the Elf's arrow was aimed at a stuffed toy bat hanging off the corner of the screen. But if the animal had any fear against the assault, he kept it to himself.   
"Thanks." Replied Spirit looking to the cat-girl. Cheshire went back to her computer to see if anything had happened since she'd left it. Of course nothing had but you just never knew in this office.  
Cheshire's desk was the same light purple that her tail and cat ears were. Pinned up around it were pictures of her favorite characters, actors and singers, as well as a few of her own characters. The majority of them were of Jack Sparrow and Pippin and Spike, her favorite mischief-makers. There was also a framed picture of her back to back with Aria-hannah, her other half, which had been done by some other Aussi girl. Cheshire herself was Australian although she had an American accent, which would often change to different accents depending on her mood or what accent whoever she was talking to had. The picture showed at the same time the similarities and differences between how the two alter egos looked. While Cheshire was a cat- girl with light purple cat ears atop her head and light purple tail, Aria- hannah was a dragonchilde with ruby red dragon wings which in the picture were partly closed and not at their full span as well as pointed ears alike an elf's which were her normal skin color a slightly tanned brown. That was one thing they had in common, they both had tanned skin also their hair color although different lengths, Aria's being long and Cheshire's being just below her shoulders, it was deep red going to dark purple at the bottom. Also Cheshire had one dark brown braid coming down the right side of her face ending about level with her chin with a small gold feng-shui token attached to the bottom.  
Cheshire shook her head to get the cobwebs out and went back to staring at the computer waiting for inspiration to strike. _If only I could talk to the characters for some inspiration... HEY!!!   
_"Spirit I just came up with a brilliant idea." She said looking to her friend and fellow writer as she grabbed her portable writing tools an old exercise book filled with character sketches writing and mindless scribblings and a pen.   
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah let's go to my realm and lure some of our favorite characters there to get some inspiration from." Said Cheshire wearing that grin which she was all too well known for.   
"You mean lure them into wonderland just so we can confuse the hell out of them and get some new ideas for a story?" Said Spirit. Cheshire nodded. "Sure why not." Replied Spirit grabbing her favourite diary, clad in lick brown leather (fake of course), and bursting with photographs, notes, and magazine clippings, along with her matching pen.  
They walked calmly over to the rabbit hole in the corner of the office and jumped in.  
  
_ **In the room with the talking doorknob in wonderland **_  
  
"Ok," said Cheshire, "now to find the White Rabbit so he can bring us the characters we want."   
"Why can't we just go get them?" asked Spirit.  
"Because they're more likely to trust the rabbit then us." Stated Cheshire.   
"True, yet so sad." Agreed Spirit.  
"I'm late, I'm late, bless my fur and whiskers." Came a voice from the other side of the door, which suddenly swung open to admit a man with long white ears and a fluffy white cotton-ball tail wearing trousers and a shirt with a waistcoat over the top and holding a pocket watch.   
"Ah there you are." Said Cheshire, smiling at the rabbit.   
"Hello Mr. Rabbit." Said Spirit, politely.   
"Miss Spirit, Queen Cheshire. How may I be of service to you?" He asked bowing.  
"We need you to go get these people from their dimensions and bring them here." Replied Cheshire handing him a list of the various characters they wanted. The man looked at the list, bowed to them again and rushed off.  
"What do we do now?" asked Spirit.   
"We'll go to the forest to watch over them until they find their way to us, savvy?"   
"Savvy." Replied Spirit. Just then there was a noise from the entrance and a girl with light brown hair done up in a tight neat bun entered. She smiled and walked as though she was ready to take on the world, her strides were confident as though there was no gravity between her and the floor under her.  
Fifi the Poodle looked up to see her friend Cheshire wearing black leather pants, black boots, a red very small singlet top with a black long sleeved net top over it and a black collar with a bell attached, as well as another girl who she didn't recognize.   
"FI!" cried out Cheshire leaping and hugging her friend. "What are you doin' here?"   
"I thought I'd stop by to visit and I couldn't find you and then I fell down that hole and ended up here." Said Fi.   
"Koolz, well now you can enjoy this as well. This is Spirit. We're bringing all different characters here to confuse them have fun and hopefully get over our writers block." Explained Cheshire.   
"Where is here? It looks like Wonderland." Said Fi.   
"That's because it is." Put in Spirit.   
"Oh"  
"Come on we better get outta here before any of the characters show up." Said Cheshire grabbing each of their hands and teleporting them out of the room.


End file.
